Talk:Fish
Types of Fish I've only gotten the 2, but aren't there supposed to be 3 different types? --DarkJeff 18:08, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Look at the article. Two are purchased from the Citadel Souvenirs store. The third is purchased on Illium. —Seburo 18:17, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, on my way to check now, but TELL ME THE BUGERS CAN BE REPLACED! Forgot to feed them one time(damn IFF)Survivor RWT 04:20, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, they can be replaced. I speak from personal experience... I've found them floating belly up a time or two! :P SpartHawg948 04:32, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Fish Tank in Star Wars In Star Trek: The Next Generation, there is a fish tank in Captain Picard's ready room aboard the Enterprise-D. What is this? What does it say? Has anything to do with Mass Effect, that there is a fish tank in some captains room on some ship in some movie? My friend who was in Navy, his captain had a fish tank in his cabin. I dont think that it has anything to do with Mass Effect. There can be many fish tanks in many cabins at many ships, both in sci-fi or real life. I dont think that this is a Trivia at all. Even more the way it is written. I read a Mass Effect article and this is informing me about Star Trek. This is information that should be at a Star Trek wiki not a Mass Effect wiki. If you have proof (or at least you think) that this is a reference to Star Trek (which I strongly doubt because there can be a fish tank anywere), then write it correctly, otherwise delete it. SoulRipper 19:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Really because I can't seem to remember many fish tanks in the Captain's areas of the ship in any scifi things I can remember, and I've seen plenty. To quote Spart, "fish tanks in the captain's area of a starship, which doesn't come up that much in sci-fi." Since you say and I quote "there can be many fish tanks in many cabins at many ships, both in sci-fi," can you provide any other examples of a fish tank in the Captain's area of the ship, i.e. their cabin or ready room, as that can be the case aboard the SR-2 since it is in the office area of the Captain's Cabin, then please share, because these are the only two examples I can think of in scifi. As the feature is very rare and as such should be noted. Lancer1289 20:09, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I dont know if there are other fist tanks and I cant provide any other example (I said that there can/could be other fish tanks). If those 2 are the only examples I deffinitely agree that this should be noted but IMO it isnt writen right . I think that The fish tank in Shepard's Cabin may be a reference in Star Trek: The Next Generation, because there is a fish tank in Captain Picard's ready room aboard the Enterprise-D. or something like this (I know its not good written and Im not perfect in English, its just an idea) could be more correct. My point is that giving just info that there is a fish tank in Star Trek (the current way this is written) sounds a little irelevant with the Mass Effect (I dont say that its not). SoulRipper 20:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I guess I can't say no to a rewording, I'll see what I can come up with. Lancer1289 20:45, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Now it sounds ALOT better. SoulRipper 21:01, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Or does it? One sec... SpartHawg948 21:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The "similar purpose" bit was kinda weird. Can't say I recall Picard ever using a fish tank to cement a romantic relationship with a young Yeoman. SpartHawg948 21:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah good point, I guess I went a little too far with the rewording. Anyway it still looks much better than it did before. Lancer1289 21:08, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I think that the connection between star track and ME is a bit of a stretch. The Normandy is not the only place in the game where you can see an aquarium, and its inclusion is more likely due to the changes that Cerberus added and the addition of the ability to decorate the captain quarters (in one loading screen the game developers encourage the player to "buy a pet"). --silverstrike 01:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I don't think suggesting a reference to Star Trek is a stretch at all. The Normandy is not the only place in the game where you can see an aquarium, this is true, but IIRC, it is the only starship in the game where you can see an aquarium. As for pointing out why it was included, the developers could just has easily decided to allow you to collect paintings, or posters, or change the color of the room, or change the furniture, or change the carpet, or any of a myriad of other things. Instead, they chose the two features that also exist on the Enterprise-D in Star Trek: A fish tank and model ships. SpartHawg948 01:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::And that was my reason for adding the trivia notes in the first place. These features are not very common in scifi, and to have them both on one ship is even rarer, i.e. one vessel that I can think of. Lancer1289 02:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Fish in between ME2 and ME3 Has anyone checked if having live or dead fish at the end of ME2 makes any difference in ME3? Is the tank empty in any case once you get the repainted Normandy in ME3? * The strategy guide says you get some special intel if you have Prejek Paddle Fish that live threw ME2, ME3, and ME3 New Game Plus, but I don't wanna say anything until I know what this special intel is. Since you need those fish and they are only available in ME2 they must be transferable. Tivis014 01:55, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ** Sounds like a nice gimmick. Please update the page if you know more. I'll check whether the live fish from ME2 transfer into ME3 in the mean-time. Bravenu3 17:48, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ** Duh, I just read the Care section now. Question answered :-) Bravenu3 Snapping Eel Will it eat my other fish? Monkey-_ 16:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :No. Lancer1289 19:25, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I wondered this too. I think it might be worth mentioning in the eel's entry. Implodinggoat 11:29, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :No it isn't, and it isn't trivia either. Lancer1289 15:03, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps it should be mentioned in the 'care' section in that case. Monkey-_ 19:29, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Whether the fish will eat your other fish is relevant info. The reason I checked this article out was to ensure this wouldn't happen. I added the info underneath the box containing the descriptions of each fish. This is in line with the precedent set by the ME2 notation noting that some fish may only be purchased after the Horizon mission. Implodinggoat 06:54, March 20, 2012 (UTC) You could honestly delete everything on here and leave only the text-- "No, the Karshan Snapping Eel will not eat your fish", and I would be completely satisfied -- 20:53, February 25, 2013 (UTC)Vandor :I agree it's relevant information. Exactly the kind of stuff I come to the page to find out. Cattlesquat (talk) 16:23, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Prejek Paddlefish Intel Bonus I'm not sure where the appropriate place to make this notation is; but apparently there is an Easter Egg involving the Prejek Paddlefish. Quoting from IGN... "If you import a save from Mass Effect 2 with a live Prejek Paddlefish, take care of it carefully! Keep it alive thorugh an entire Mass Effect 3 playthrough AND a Mass Effect 3 New Game+ playthrough you can get a special Intel Bonus from Liara's Quarters on the Normandy. The Prejek Paddlefish Bonus gives you a 10% bonus to either Weapon Damage or Power Damage." Source: http://www.ign.com/wikis/mass-effect-3/Easter_Eggs --Implodinggoat 07:09, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Since its an Easter Egg I'm going to add it in under trivia. If anyone feels this isn't the appropriate spot then by all means move the info where you feel it should go. --Implodinggoat 07:46, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Belan Jellyfish In Lair of the Shadow Broker, the trivia mentions Liara has jellyfish-like creatures. We now have a name for these creatures, the Belan Jellyfish. Should we change the line of trivia or would it be considered subjective? Freakium 18:39, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Subjective and speculation. Who says that Belan Jellyfish are now the only type of Jellyfish in 2185/2186. Lancer1289 18:41, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I would tend to agree with Lancer here. Unless you did a side-by-side comparison and can show that the jellyfish are identical, I don't think you can assume they're belan jellyfish. TheUnknown285 18:43, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Even that wouldn't be enough as a lot of jellyfish look alike. Lancer1289 18:44, March 22, 2012 (UTC) eel and jellyfish not purchasable after priority: citadel 2 tried putting off buying stuff until after getting the 10% discount (reaper remains and matriarch gellae's e-sig), apparently the fish aren't present in the stores anymore after priority: citadel II. debunk if not the case, put in main article if verified by others. Temporaryeditor78 23:47, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Sometimes they take a while to show up. I know once the eel didn't show up until after I finished Thessia. Lancer1289 00:03, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Information on how to get Fish auto-fed in Mass 2 Where is the appropriate place to share the information about how (precisely) to get Kelly to feed your fish, when the earliest you can do it is, and whether you need to already own fish to do so? (the answers being 1-Talk to her after each crew member is recruited, 2-on the way to Horizon, and 3-no) This was information I was looking for, for a Mass 2 playthrough, and since I didn't find it I went and found it and thought it was useful information since I had been looking for it myself. I tried sharing it here (since this is the page that comes closest to telling you how, e.g. the vague suggestion to flirt with Kelly) but have been told this isn't the appropriate place? Cattlesquat (talk) 21:48, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :Anybody? If there's no other good place to put it, I'd propose a minimal rewording of the "Care" paragraph that contains the key information without belaboring it would be... ::Just as it is necessary with real fish, Shepard's piscine companions must be fed after every mission or assignment to ensure that they remain alive (note - in Mass Effect 2 you can do two of the smaller "assignments" back to back without needing to feed the fish). Otherwise, Shepard must clean out the dead fish and purchase new ones. After each new squadmate is recruited a new option to flirt with Kelly Chambers will be available, and if Shepard has done this often enough and invited her to dinner (earliest possible is just before the mission to Horizon), the option to have her feed the fish will become available. Kelly will offer fish care even if Shepard doesn't currently own any fish. :How about that? This is useful true information, it's about the fish, it's no more spoiler-oriented than the other information already provided in the page. Cattlesquat (talk) 16:00, March 9, 2013 (UTC) That sounds perfectly reasonable to me. Phalanx (talk|contibutions) 16:22, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :Seems fine with me. It's relevant information, and the format you propose seems more than adequate. SpartHawg948 (talk) 02:50, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Thx all, will add. Cattlesquat (talk) 08:14, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Distortion Waves on Tank Glass Is it possible to mod the distortion map to remove the extremely unrealistic and distracting waving distortion when you look at the aquarium? King Mango (talk) 12:46, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Kelly Feeding Qs in ME2 1- Kelly offered to feed my fish, but the "Feed Fish" option was still there every time I went up to my cabin; given that I know I didn't feed them on my own after each assignment yet they survived into ME3, should the article note that "Feed Fish" will still appear and (assuming this is true) that manually feeding the fish after Kelly offers to take them will not result in overfeeding/killing the fish? 2- Once you acquire the Reaper IFF and Kelly is abducted, is it necessary to resume feeding the fish on your own, or will the game give you credit as if she were still there? Dalton Imperial (talk) 01:18, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :You're correct that the feed button still appears, and that it isn't possible to "overfeed" them (Same is true in ME3 if you have the Aquarium VI); I'm not sure it rises to the level of important information for the article, but I wouldn't object to an extremely brief note. Your second question - interesting one. One of those "I wonder if the programmers thought of that" kinds of details. I have no idea, but let us know if you find out. :-) Cattlesquat (talk) 15:45, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Wii U If anybody is wondering about the screenshot reference, https://d3esbfg30x759i.cloudfront.net/ss/zlCfzR9c7D8bgbSaJO, that's the native screen capture from the Wii U console as proof of the fish's existence on the Special Edition. Prejek Paddlefish, ME3 to ME3+ If a person starts an ME3+ game where the Prejek Paddlefish died in ME3, will they get the Prejek Paddlefish from Kelly Chambers again, or only when starting a new ME3 game with an ME2 import? I looked at Save File Transfers but it does not expressly state how this would be handle. Either way, I think this would go well in the Care section noting this. Thank you for your time. --GeminiEngine 05:49, September 29, 2014 (UTC) FIshtank VI So I came to this page looking for a specific piece of information and not having found it I am now wondering if it should be added somewhere to the page. In my ME2 import, the paddle fish never died (a few inconvenient reloads later) and I kept them alive easily in my first playthough of ME3 (by buying the VI), so now on my game + playthrough I of course have all the fish. (Even though I sold the Paddle fish to the Hanar they still appear to be in my tank.) Anyway the info I'm looking for is this: Since I bought the VI in the last game and all my fish are still alive and kicking, do I still own the VI or do I have to keep feeding them until I get the option to buy it again? I don't have any need for this message to remain on the talk page, so long as the answer makes it onto the Fish page. Thanks! 03:43, April 27, 2015 (UTC) In answer to my own question, once I was able to go to the presidium commons and interact with the shops there I found that most of them are "out of stock," because I bought everything on the first playthrough. Since I don't have the option to buy the tank VI again, I must assume that it's still functioning as intended and so don't have to worry about my fish. You'll retain the VI as long as you purchased it in a prior playthrough and then do a new game plus with that save file, so you don't have to worry about the fish once you've bought the VI. I tested it by buying it in my fourth playthrough and six playthroughs without touching the fish tank ever again later, they're all alive and well. -- 19:34, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Offer fish to Crogans and get credits + XP The "Trivia" section mentions "While on the Citadel in Mass Effect 2, Shepard overhears a krogan named Kargesh wondering whether there are fish in the Presidium lakes." You can actually gain 5 XP and 1000 credits for playing a not very damaging prank on the Krogans (+ renegade points but it doesn't really matter here)... Go talk to the Turian bouncer at level 28 in the Dark Star bar. He'll tell you that there's no fish in the Presidium's lake. Then go buy a fish at the Citadel Souvenir shop at level 27 (you can also buy it before). Then go back to the two Krogans and lie to them. Tell them you caught a fish there. Kargesh will insist to buy it from you... You also get renegade points, but anyhow the Krogans are thrilled and happy about this instead of a deception so it's "ok" - and what they're saying is funny.. :) --HawkFest (talk) 22:24, January 11, 2016 (UTC)